


Maltreated

by JekyllFekyll



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Depression, Dragon Creature, During, F/F, F/M, Fan Creature, Forced Disabilities, Low Mental Worth, Multiple Personality Disorder, Night Terrors, Pain, Panic Attacks, Permanent Injury, Physical Abuse, Physical Pains, Recovery, Scars, Sexual Abuse, Uncontrolled Rage, Verbal Abuse, between, mild schizophrenia, panic disorder, physical disabilities, protector - Freeform, rage issues, shut in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll
Summary: Wine Pearl was one of the most flawless pearls made upon homeworld, but that perfection would not last long. Given to Violet Diamond she has now been treated wrongly and forced to live a life of silence and pain. Will she ever get away from it? And if she does, will she ever be able to recover?WARNING::This is not a light hearted story and you should think wisely before reading. It contains several different kinds of abuse, counting sexual, and has violent depictions of this abuse. It shows wounds, inflicted pain, has cussing, explicit content, and many many things that can be easily counted as triggering. If you read this it is up to you and I hold no responsibility over if you are hurt by this story. If you read it, it is your decision, you have been warned.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Character Descriptions

Violet Diamond:  
-An incomplete diamond  
-Missing an arm  
-Can't speak  
-Doesn't show emotions  
-Emotionally, physically, and mentally abuses her pearl  
-Doesn't normally come out of her rooms  
-Sends her Pearl to do her duties  
-Controlling  
-All of her court is terrified of her  
-Rage issues  
-An abuser  
-Mild Schizophrenia

Description-   
Violet Diamond stands taller than both Yellow and Blue, but still only reaches just past the shoulder of White Diamond. When made, her diamond came out incomplete and so she was flawed and not given a leader position, at least not one like the other diamonds have. Her gem has one small side missing and this causes her form to have a missing arm. Her diamond came out wrong and messed up and this caused several problems to the diamond's abilities, moods, and personality.   
Violet's diamond is, of course, a violet hue but is just a tad darker than normal violet. Her gem position is between her navel and upper chest, but just a tad closer to her upper chest than her navel.   
Her hair seems to be shaped almost like a leaf in a way. Two small points come out by her cheeks, followed by two large, two small, and the one upper point, making her hair similar to White Diamond's but different as well. Her hair is colored an eggplant purple and has raisin purple streaks going toward her head from the point of each, making her hair look like a leaf. The diamond's skin is a mauve hue and she wears a full body suit that closes around the stub of her missing limb, opens to show her gem, and changes to points on the front and back when reaching down to her boots. The suit is colored an ebony black with lace white around the opening that the gem is seen through and what is seen of their boots are soot colored. She has alabaster white marks on her face that go straight down across her cheeks.

Personality- Violet Diamond is, in one word, merciless. She hides herself away within her rooms and has barely ever been seen by anyone. She is rude and thoughtless, never thinking of anyone whatsoever. She stays within her rooms by herself and cares not for what others think or feel. She is merciless, wanting total perfection from her court and she can be quite belligerent and easily enraged.  
Her rage knows no bounds and she usually takes it out on her pearl through abuse. Violet Diamond doesn't show any emotions except for anger and rage, and even though the diamond is incapable of speech, it is still terrifying when she gets even more angered than her normal. Simply put, she is callous and malicious to everyone around her.

Backstory- Violet Diamond emerged about a billion years after White Diamond. Coming out imperfect and flawed, she was not given a position as great as the other diamonds have. Still having her own court and home on homeworld though, she was treated with the respect and dignity a diamond deserved. Still, the diamond was not pleased, mad at the world itself for it seemed for making her flawed, for making her as she was. Unable to talk, one armed, and always seeing things and beings where there were none, the gem went crazy in a way. She locked herself away in her rooms about 5,000 years after emerging and has never left there since. The only one allowed entry into her quarters is her pearl, Wine Pearl. Though no one is allowed to see the diamond, she will still give direct orders and expects constant updates from her gems. They go into a joint room beside her own area and speak to her through a dark, screened veil that allows her to speak to them (using an electronic voice through her screens) but they cannot see her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wine Pearl:  
-Wears a covering outfit  
-Has been damaged by her diamond and continues to be  
-Has been physically, emotionally, and mentally abused  
-Was a flawless pearl until given to the incomplete Violet Diamond   
-Now is flawed and broken  
-Forced to wear a gag so she cannot speak  
-Is only allowed to use her arms when given permission  
-Has major depression  
-Has an anxiety disorder  
-Dissociative identity disorder  
-Panic Disorder  
-Low mental worth (self esteem)

Description-   
Wine Pearl stands to about a quarter up Violet Diamond's leg and was one of the most perfect pearls made, having had no flaws whatsoever when they emerged. Her issues have been caused by years of violent treatment by her diamond.  
Wine Pearl's gem has the same placement as Violet Diamond's and is a wine purple hue.   
Wine Pearl's hair is a mix of style. She has half of it pulled up into a bun while the rest flows down her neck and onto her shoulders and she has long bangs that curl slightly. Her hair is colored a deep heather purple while her skin is a lavender hue. She wears a fully covering outfit that has a turtleneck collar, long sleeves, and long, baggy, flowy pants. Her clothes and shoes are colored an oil black with eggplant purple and powder white as well.  
Wine Pearl wears her covered outfit to hide all of the damage she's undergone from her diamond, which is a lot, and continues even now. When her diamond wishes to just "have some fun" or "release some stress" or anything really, she will call on her and merely say, "Off." When this is said, Wine Pearl must immediately phase off all of her apparel or she is poofed and not allowed to regenerate, ever. Violet Diamond will do what she wishes and Wine Pearl must stay silent through everything, no matter the pain or anything, and if she makes a single sound then it will only continue for longer.  
Her body beneath her clothes is littered in cuts, slashes, bruises, pits, and wounds of all kinds. Her hair would all be down but she keeps part of it in a bun to hide a metal spike that Violet shoved into her head one time. Wine is not allowed to poof for anything at all, and so even with her body injured as such she is not allowed to poof by order of her diamond and so her body has now been permanently damaged.

Personality-  
Wine Pearl has a very... interesting personality and doesn't have just a single one.  
One of her personalities can be described as stagnant, without thought, and basically just mindless. When this personality is showing, Wine is basically mindless and like a robot. She follows orders to the letter, doesn't show emotion of any kind; her colors seem to even fade somewhat when this personality takes control. This personality is seen just as much as her creative side.  
Another of her personalities is her creative side. When in control, she will be more open and her emotions will be easier to see. She enjoys to dance, and hum, and draw and do anything while this personality is present, but this openness also leads to Violent Diamond enjoying to abuse her more when this personality is showing. This personality is seen just as much as her stagnant side.  
She also has a conscientious personality that is driven mainly by fear. She'll strive her hardest to do everything right and do everything in her ability to keep things moving smoothly so as not to anger her diamond. She never rests, never takes breaks, and never does anything that could even be counted as disloyal while this personality has hold. This personality is seen the most.  
Her last main personality is that of her emotional side. While in this state she is empathetic, compassionate, open, and so many other things but she also often depressed, angry, and just empty while this personality has hold as well because of all she's been through. This personality is seen the least. 

Backstory- Wine Pearl is the first and only pearl ever given to Violet Diamond. She was given to them when Violet Diamond had reached 2,000 years old as a gift, and Wine Pearl at that time had only just emerged. She has only ever known loyal servitude to Violet Diamond and for the first 3,000 years it was fine, everything went smoothly and seemed to be doing just fine. Then Violet Diamond locked herself away in her room and allowed no access to anyone but Wine Pearl. About 1,000 years after this is when the abuse started. It was small at first, held to hard, hair pulled, slapped now and then, but then it got worse and worse. She was choked, thrown against walls, hit, cut, and even forced to give her body over to the diamond. Now, Wine Pearl is scarred and broken, the once flawless pearl now covered head to toe in flaws and the pain only continues.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umber:  
-Dragon creature  
-Belongs to Wine Pearl  
-Has a smooth, hairless tail  
-Thin back legs with cloven hooves  
-Thicker front legs with paws  
-Snaggle teeth  
-Large, thin, pointed ears  
-Wears a necklace with an info gem on it  
-Nice  
-Very protective  
-Saved by Wine Pearl

Description- Umber is a semi large animal, his ears reaching to Wine Pearl's shoulder and his body being about half as long as she is tall. The creature's fur has a base color of umber brown, hence his name, but he does have some other colors a well. His colors fade as they move down his legs before ending in light brown. Speaking of his legs, he has two different types. His front legs are more canine and end in paws while his back legs seem more deer like and end in black cloven hooves. His tail is a little longer than his body itself and is smooth, lacking any fur unlike the rest of his form; it is a deep charcoal hue with a few speckles on pecan brown on the underside. Their ears are thin and large, standing upright with pointed ends, the insides colored a pewter grey hue. Their mouth is a little jagged and he has a snaggle tooth on either side. The inside of his mouth and his insides themselves are a pewter gray and his tongue is flint gray. His blood runs a currant red, the same color as his eyes. He wears a thick, onyx black band of fabric around his neck with a wine colored, diamond shaped information gem on it. The gem holds logs, journals and diary entries, and even video files of Wine Pearl explaining her life, what has happened to her, her feelings, and everything in between.

Personality- Umber is a very protective beast, but his protective spirit only goes toward Wine Pearl, who he would do anything for. The animal is extremely nice and compassionate to Wine, but to any others he can be mean and on edge. The one person he hates the most though is Violet Diamond, hating her and everything she stands for because of what she's done to Wine Pearl.

Backstory- Umber was only a few days old when Wine Pearl found him. His planet had just recently been conquered by Violet Diamond as a new colony and Wine Pearl had been sent to start up the colonization plans for the planet when she found him alone and sick. Not wanting the pup to die and suffer as she had her entire life, she took the pup and healed him, using her own powers to make a chip that she placed into his chest to sustain his life. He has now lived by her side for almost a thousand years, though his gem chip does need to be changed every now and then so that he can continue to live on. He lives inside a hidden room that Wine Pearl uses as her own home as well.


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING::Contains several different kinds of abuse, counting sexual, and has violent depictions of this abuse. It shows wounds, inflicted pain, has cussing, explicit content, and many many things that can be easily counted as triggering. If you read this it is up to you and I hold no responsibility over if you are hurt by this story. If you read it, it is your decision, you have been warned.

The meeting dragged on continuously, as it had been doing for two cycles now. The attendees were Blue and Yellow Diamond and their pearls, along with many higher status gems from their own courts and one other, Violet Diamond's. The diamond had not left her own rooms in eons, instead sending her pearl in her place.  
  


Said pearl was called Wine Pearl and sat within her Diamond's seat, listening and watching as the meeting continued. She was the same height as the other pearls, her gem placed on her lower chest and shining a wine purple. Her hair was a deep heather purple hue, half of it pulled up into a bun with a spiked crown surrounding it while the rest fell to just past her shoulders, her long bangs slightly curly. Her skin shone a lavender hue but barely any of it was visible. Pearls normally wore tight fitting, showy outfits but Wine Pearl wore a turtleneck top with long sleeves and full, loose, flowy pants, all of it colored with oil black, eggplant purple, and a bit of powder white.

  
Many glanced at the pearl now and then, something that was normal but not because of how she dressed. The gem had a deep purple gag preventing her from speaking and her hands were tied, the palms pressed together, preventing her from using her hands or arms.

  
Everyone there was aware of what Wine Pearl was forced to go through, the pain she suffered, and the abuse she was put through. See, Violet Diamond was incomplete, her gem having come out wrong and causing issues with the Diamond's mind and form. 2,000 years after emerging she had been given the newly emerged Wine Pearl, one of the most flawless pearls made. 3,000 years after that the Diamond shut herself off in her rooms and ordered that only Wine Pearl was allowed to enter. It was 1,000 years after that when Wine's outfit had changed and everyone realized just how badly the Diamond had become. No one noticed at first but then they would spot a limp here, a staggering there, a cut peeking out from the open spots on the pearl's shoulders. The abuse had begun.

  
Wine Pearl pulled herself out of her thoughts as the meeting raged on, gems speaking here and there about new reports, new colonies, updates in kindergartens and everything in between.

  
"What about Violet Diamond? What does she have to say about all of this? The kindergarten on her new colony is behind schedule. We need those soldiers now if we're going to get the planet under control, especially with all of those rabid creatures on the surface.

  
All eyes turned to Wine Pearl, who had stiffened at the thought of something going wrong on one of her Diamond's new colonies, something that would only enrage the tyrant and she would have to pay for. 

  
The gem closed her eyes softly and a screen projected from her gem, speaking out in an automated voice used to talk, the only issue was that Violet Diamond knew everything she said through it and could keep track of what was going on through it.

  
"The soldiers are late to emerge? I was told everything was on track though... oh no." She opened her eyes and everyone saw fear there, the gear of what would come if she didn't fix this soon. "Okay then, we need to check the soil composition and make sure there isn't anything going wrong. Send a few extra kindergartners to help with the building of it and to speed everything up." 

  
Everyone nodded in agreement and one of the other pearls wrote out the orders and sent them away in a flash.

  
The meeting was about to continue when a thin bodied, lanky gem walked into the room, a cloak hiding most of her form as she walked up to the table and everyone stiffened, Wine beginning to breath heavily. This was the messenger for Violet Diamond, the one gem who was just as secretive as the diamond herself, and the message she brought was one that Wine knew was coming all to much.

  
Their voice was misty and heavy, like a whisper, but radiated out so all ears could hear them. "Wine Pearl, Violet Diamond orders for you to go to her room right away. Your part in this meeting is over." Then the gem turned and left just as swiftly as they had entered, leaving the room quiet as heads turned and looked over at the terrified pearl where she sat shaking, her eyes watering slightly as she fought to stand on trembling legs.

  
"Oh no." Blue Diamond whispered softly, looking at the pearl with such compassion and pity that it made Wine even more frightened. "Pearl, go with her. Make sure she gets there safely."

  
"Yes my diamond." Blue Pearl said softly and moved to Wine Pearl's side.

  
Everyone watched with baited breath as the pearl took a few deep breaths around the gag that held her voice in before steeling herself and walking out of the courtroom, Blue Pearl by her side.

  
The two stayed quiet as they walked, Wine trying her best to hold in her fear as Blue Pearl spoke softly, trying to distract the other from what would happen next, what everyone knew would happen next.

  
All to suddenly they had turned down an all to familiar hallway, the surroundings turning into different shades of purples and blacks, shadows blanketing the walls and making it seem as if so many hidden things lay within the halls. At the end of the hall a door towered up, high up above the pearls, colored in black with the image of a violet diamond on its front, though one part of the gem itself was missing; a picture of Violet Diamond's gem.

  
Blue Pearl turned to Wine and gave her a small smile. "Maybe she'll go easy on you? You helped with the situation after all."

  
Then it happened, Wine Pearl felt her personality change to one of her others as she went stagnant, her colors seeming to dampen a bit as her more mindless and robotic personality took hold. "I doubt that Blue Pearl. Thank you for your words though, I can take it from here." This was something that happened to Wine Pearl, shifts in herself as she moved between four different profound personalities. Yes, she had multiple personalities, something everyone had gotten use to after some time.

  
"Okay then. We'll see you tomorrow... hopefully." The last word was spoken in a mere whisper as Blue Pearl turned away and headed back toward the meeting room where her Diamond was still seated, regulating the meeting.

  
As soon as the other turned the corner Wine moved over to the panel and pressed her hand onto the cold surface, the doors opening within a few seconds. 

  
"Pearl, you made me wait. Come in." A voice echoed out of the room, a strong and reverberating voice that was tinged with a never ending anger. The Diamond herself could not speak and so the voice came instead from a communication gem that had been connected to her thoughts, though it was a device she rarely used.

  
"I am sorry my Diamond, there were matters to attend to." Wine said in an emotionless voice as she walked inside and closed the doors behind her, inputting a format so that they could not be opened except for from the inside for now.

  
The rage from Violet Diamond could be felt in the air as thundering footsteps moved toward Wine and a penetrating gaze appeared from the dark of the room. "I don't care if there were things to attend to you defective beast! If I call for you, you come, it's as simple as that. Now, my pearl, Off."


	3. Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING::Contains several different kinds of abuse, counting sexual, and has violent depictions of this abuse. It shows wounds, inflicted pain, has cussing, explicit content, and many many things that can be easily counted as triggering. If you read this it is up to you and I hold no responsibility over if you are hurt by this story. If you read it, it is your decision, you have been warned.

That single word was the only command that Wine was given when this would start, the signal to vanish her attire, leaving her body bare.

  
Beneath her clothes, her body was littered with wounds of all kinds, shining out from her lavender hued skin and now a permanent damage to her. When this all started, Violet had threatened Wine that if she ever poofed then she would be bubbled and never allowed to regenerate ever again, and so Wine had to live with all the pain she went through and the constant hurt had now caused scarring across her form.

  
Wine, as usual, was given only the warning of the shifting of fabric as Violet leaned down and picked her up harshly by the hair, the bun falling out of place to reveal a metal spike protruding from the gem's head. Suddenly it all started and Wine stayed silent, as was ordered of her during this time.

  
One small sound and Violet would prolong this torture and make it worse, and so the pearl stayed silent.

  
Her body thudded against the wall with the first throw, falling to the floor only to be picked back up and thrown again and again, the pain within her form only building with each impact but her mindless personality still had hold, making it where she showed nothing of it and just let the pain come.

  
"You freak! Do something against me! I dare you!" Violet growled out as she grabbed her again and pressed one nail into her stomach until she had broken through the skin but still the pearl remained emotionless. "You disgrace me." 

  
Wine was thrown to the ground and Violet pressed her beneath her boot, an evil glare in her eyes as she heard a groan of pain after a few moments. 

  
"I said no noise!" Violet screamed and grabbed them, slamming them against another wall before grabbing a crystal nearby and shattering one end. She pinned the pearl against the wall with the broken end, pressing the cracked shards into their skin with increasing pressure until a sinister look entered their gaze and they had moved to the crystal, throwing it to the side as she pinned the other with her hand instead, applying pressure to her neck the most as she shape shifted her other hand so that it was smaller, but the size was still prominent in comparison to the small pearl, who had closed her eyes tightly, already knowing what was coming.

  
Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she was pried apart, a single finger of the hand invading her body and causing her form to feel as if it was tearing in half.

  
"You miserable halfwit gem. You enjoy this don't you? Don't you?!" When the gem didn't reply the Diamond twisted her hand harshly, causing the pearl to shed a few tears at the pain and the revolting feeling inside of her. "Answer me you idiot! You like it don't you?!" Her voice radiated out from the communication gem.

  
Wine Pearl gasped for air, trying her hardest to keep her voice level as she spoke for the first time since the last session, her voice cracking from not being used regularly. "Y-Yes my Diamond."

  
The gem smiled and bent her fingers slightly as she tore them out of the small pearl, causing a scream to rip from Wine's lungs as she fought to keep her form through the pain and the wounds. Violet Diamond dragged her nails down the body of the small gem, leaving open, long wounds down her front as she laughed loudly before throwing the gem at the wall next to the door and turned, disappearing back into the deeper shadows of her room, the sign that this was over.

  
Wine Pearl felt tears flowing down her face as she struggled to standing, her form torn and battered, struggling to stay together a she input a new code and the door opened, returning to its normal settings as she stepped out of the room and closed it behind her. 

  
She managed to reach the end of the hallway but didn't turn instead reaching out and pressing a pale purple stone, a doorway opening up that she slipped through before it closed again. Limping and struggling down the thin hallway, the pearl found herself inside a smaller sized room, a bed of sorts in one corner and tables of items scattered elsewhere. The pearl barely made it to the bed before she collapsed in a mess of sobs and broken cries, her entire body radiating with pain as she fought to keep her form.

  
The crying continued and Wine buried her face in her arms until a familiar nuzzling and the softness of fur found her bare side, curling close to her side. 

  
"Umber?" Wine lifted her head softly, looking over at the animal that had been by her side ever since she rescued it so long ago. 

  
Umber was a semi large animal, his ears reaching to Wine Pearl's shoulder and his body being about half as long as she is tall. The creature's fur shone a base color of umber brown, hence his name, but he did have some other colors a well. His hues fade as they move down his legs before ending in light brown. Speaking of his legs, he has two different types. His front legs are thicker and end in paws while his back legs seem more deer like and end in black cloven hooves. His tail is a little longer than his body itself and is smooth, lacking any fur unlike the rest of his form; it is a deep charcoal hue with a few speckles of pecan brown on the underside. His ears were thin and large, standing upright with pointed ends, the insides colored a pewter grey hue. Their mouth is a little jagged and he has a snaggle tooth on either side. He wears a thick, onyx black band of fabric around his neck with a wine colored, diamond shaped information gem on it. His currant red eyes shone with sadness for the gem before him as he nuzzled her softly.

  
"Oh Umber!" She wrung her hands around the animal's neck and cried heavily into his fur, her body shaking. The pearl stayed that way for who knows how long, her tears dried and her body slowly began to stop quivering until she relaxed against Umber. "Thank you my friend... I wish I could continue to speak with you more but you know the rules that have been placed on me." 

  
The creature nudged her affectionately, understanding showing in his eyes as the gem stood and phased her outfit back on, flinching lightly as it pressed against her new wounds and pushed her torn pieces back together. The last things to reappear were the binds on her hands and the gag that cut off her voice once more, throwing her into silence.


	4. Kindergarten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING::Contains several different kinds of abuse, counting sexual, and has violent depictions of this abuse. It shows wounds, inflicted pain, has cussing, explicit content, and many many things that can be easily counted as triggering. If you read this it is up to you and I hold no responsibility over if you are hurt by this story. If you read it, it is your decision, you have been warned.

No one mentioned the new wounds, the limping, the noticeable grimaces of pain as the gem's body fixed itself as well as possible without reforming. This had gone on for an eternity, and there was no chance of it stopping anytime soon.

  
Everything went as normal as possible within Homeworld, but after a few cycles Wine Pearl was sent to Violet Diamond's new colony, the first soldiers finally emerging.  
The pearl had gone quickly, sneaking Umber out and to the planet with her, the animal needing some fresh air.

  
She vanished her gag for a moment so that she could speak to him. "Stay close but out of sight Umber. The soldiers will be sent out soon to clear the planet and I don't want you to get caught in it." She scratched him behind one ear before turning and walking into the kindergarten with her head held high, her gag back in place now. Different amethysts, agates, rutiles, and other quartz were emerging steadily, all in hues of violets and purples, the colors of their Diamond.

  
Squadrons joined up, moving in groups through the kindergarten, already knowing their orders. Some glanced over at the pearl in confusion but quickly continued their duties. 

  
_Yeah, I look weird, I know._ Pearl thought as she continued through, a screen projecting from her gem after a bit and beginning to broadcast to Violet Diamond so that she could see the new updates herself. 

  
The screen was black, Violet never letting anyone but Wine see her fully. No voice came through, but everyone seemed to stiffen and fear spread as Wine continued on until she had reached the control center and the screen vanished, leaving her to her work. 

  
Everyone visibly relaxed when the screen had gone and a few squadrons headed out to complete their orders. Steadily the kindergarten was emptying until Wine Pearl was all alone, standing on the pad that would take her to the control room if she wished to go there. Looking around to check for anyone else, Wine Pearl let her binds disappear and she rubbed at her hands and face softly before calling out for Umber.

  
Brown flashed against the red rock of the kindergarten as Umber rushed forward, curling around Wine before sitting down and licking at her hands with a flint gray tongue. His eyes seemed mad at the marks left by the binds and Wine Pearl let out a chuckle after a bit.

  
"Oh Umber." Her voice cracked and she coughed harshly, her throat sore from what she had endured a few days before and from not using her voice since. "I know you don't like the binds, or the gag. I don't like them either. Much less the abuse I'm given by Violet and the wounds it's left on me. Oh, I should check it shouldn't I?"

  
The animal nodded and stayed still as the pearl pulled off her spike crown, laying it on his head for safe keeping as she let her bun fall and the silver spike shine out. She took her hands and felt around the spike, she flinched now and then when she would feel an open area around it here and there, and the swelled mass around the spike would probably be there forever.

  
"It's fine Umber. She didn't hurt me to bad...," her voice cracked with the lie as she put her hair back up and placed her spiked crown back on to keep it in place. "You wanna just rest for a bit? I can stay around here, you go get yourself from food. You need it big guy."

  
Umber nuzzled her softly before turning and racing off in the opposite direction of the soldiers to find some food before the battles for this planet started. 

  
Wine watched them go before sitting down, grimacing as their still slightly torn body settled and they crosses their legs, taking a deep breath and letting their hands settle in their lap, their eyes closing, and they simply relaxed. Sometime during it all their creative personality took hold and they began to sing.

  
"Why, why do you hurt me so? What have I done to deserve the treatment you gift me?" She sang out, her voice cracking here and there but as she continued her voice cleared a little bit. The gem didn't know or care how long she had sat there, only stopping her series of songs, all of them retelling accounts of her life that were so horrid she felt she might break down as she sang, when Umber returned.

  
The creature nudged her softly to pull her out of her mind and her song cut off, her eyes opening to take in the darkening sky above her. She sat still for a while more until darkness had set upon the planet, the sound of distant fighting reaching her ears and drawing her back into the real world. 

  
She stood slowly, being careful of her still injured body and then reappearing her binds as Umber woke up and moved to follow her. The gem smiled as best she could around her gag as she began her trek back to the galaxy warp that would transport her back to Homeworld.

  
Her legs moved stiffly, her mind and heart fighting as she thought of what awaited her... of who awaited her. They would expect a full report, then they would end up finding something wrong in it and Wine would have to pay for it.

  
When she reached the warp she merely stopped and stood there for countless moments, giving her mind time to steal itself before she stepped forward, the crystal of the pad cold under her feet as she moved to its center, placed Umber within her Pearl so he wouldn't be caught, and started back to Homeworld.


	5. All Caught Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING::Contains several different kinds of abuse, counting sexual, and has violent depictions of this abuse. It shows wounds, inflicted pain, has cussing, explicit content, and many many things that can be easily counted as triggering. If you read this it is up to you and I hold no responsibility over if you are hurt by this story. If you read it, it is your decision, you have been warned.

Her legs shook horribly, her hair still matted and her wounds showing deep as she stepped out of Violet Diamond's quarters after her report about the kindergarten.

  
She stifled a groan of pain as she tried to apply pressure to her left leg, ending up limping heavily down the hall as her clothes and binds re-materialized just as a pearl came around the corner.

  
"Wine Pearl." She gave her a respectful bow, saying nothing of the obvious pain and limp the other gem had. "Yellow and Blue Diamond have news. You are needed in the main throne room as soon as possible."

  
"Thank you Lime Pearl. I will be on my way then." Wine turned away from the pearl and began to limp away, pretending to not notice the look of pity the other trailed after her. 

  
The main room was vast, able to hold many gems at once for balls, normally hosted by Pink Diamond. Pink Diamond had been given a colony as of late, perhaps this was a report on the issues that had been found on the planet? 

  
Wine Pearl shrugged off the idea as she walked forward to be greeted by two very sad and seemingly angry Diamonds, their pearls standing back from the others, tears streaming down their faces. Wine felt the aura of Blue Diamond's powers around her but not even a single tear came to the surface as she moved forward and bowed to the two diamonds. "My Diamonds." She spoke through a projected voice in her gem.

  
The two immediately turned to the pearl, seeming to take no notice of her obvious pain and instead glaring. 

  
"We need to see Violet Diamond, not you." Yellow Diamond spat out.

  
"I am sorry but Violet Diamond has not allowed any visitors to her room in eons. I can take a message to her if you would like." Wine Pearl spoke smoothly and calmly.  
"I don't care if she hasn't allowed visitors to her rooms! She needs to grow up and start acting like a Diamond or she'll end up like Pink!" Yellow snapped a hand over her mouth, seemingly shocked by her own outburst as she turned and looked at Blue Diamond, who merely gazed back with sorrow in her own eyes.  
  
"Pink Diamond? Has something happened with her new colony? I know about the ongoing war but surely that is something easy to stop." Wine Pearl got no answer, the two merely standing silently as they stared around, looking lost. Wine Pearl waited patiently, her legs screaming for relief, her mind whirling from being thrown mere moments ago, but she just stayed silent and still as she awaited an answer, as was expected of a pearl.

  
It was Blue who spoke up next, her voice thick with grief. "The rebellion proved to much for Pink, one of her own Rose Quartz guards has... shattered her."

  
Wine went rigid, her mind itself seeming to seize up as this new information was brought to light. A diamond... shattered? That couldn't be, could it? Was such a thing truly possible? As she came to, she realized that the diamonds were watching, waiting for her reaction. "I will alert Violet Diamond of this right away, if you'll excuse me."

  
"Yes, you should leave."

  
Wine Pearl saluted once and left, her body rigid as she walked through the halls back to Violet Diamond's quarters. Upon reaching the door she hastily opened it and stepped inside, saluting as she did before her computed voice started once more. "My Diamond, I have sad news. Pink Diamond has been shattered by one of her own soldiers."

  
Everything remained quiet, the silence stretching, the darkness of the room suffocating until a small glow lit up, Violet's computed voice.

  
"I see... so the perfect little Pink has been shattered. Wonderful news my pearl, now leave before I beat you again for coming in without permission."

  
"Yes my diamond." Wine almost ran from the room, trying to get away as quickly as possible, letting out a deep breath as the doors closed behind her and she was cut off from the tyrant. _Pink Diamond is dead and Violet Diamond is happy about it? _Wine thought to herself, her eyes wide in shock as she everything settle in her mind and she returned to normal, her normal, more conscientious personality being in control currently.

  
*************

  
The next several thousand years were pure havoc for all of gem-kind. The diamonds launched a direct attack on earth shortly after the death of Pink Diamond, many gems being lost in the process. Blue Diamond turned sullen and sad, Yellow closing herself off more than she use to, and White Diamond even hiding herself away entirely. Violet Diamond had gotten a switch as well, taking to speaking badly about Pink on a daily basis as if her death was a good thing and something to be rejoiced in. The beatings eased off a bit, though they still occur when Violet's temper would rage, and Wine Pearl was happy for at least some relief.

  
She went about her days as normal, performing her duties to the best of her abilities. The gem now had a permanent limp, the injury on her left leg having never healed completely, and one of her eyes had some discoloration in and around it, new scars of what she was put through under the rule of Violet Diamond.

  
Everything suddenly changed... Violet turned furious, the other diamonds turned happy, White Diamond returned, and Steven Universe spread peace to the galaxy. It should have been a time of celebration, but not for Wine Pearl. Violet turned hostile, even more than was normal, and Wine was normally closed within her quarters for days at a time, coming out with new wounds all over her form to complete her duties before returning to that darkened room.


	6. Do Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only about 700-800 words, sorry about it being so short.  
The next chapter will be longer and make up for it though!
> 
> WARNING::Contains several different kinds of abuse, counting sexual, and has violent depictions of this abuse. It shows wounds, inflicted pain, has cussing, explicit content, and many many things that can be easily counted as triggering. If you read this it is up to you and I hold no responsibility over if you are hurt by this story. If you read it, it is your decision, you have been warned.

The first time Wine Pearl met Steven Universe was a few years after peace had come to the galaxy. A new gem called Spinel had been brought to homeworld by the other Diamonds and she was given attention constantly and was a really goofy gem in Wine's opinion. She didn't get to see this Spinel character a lot, still only being allowed out of Violet Diamond's rooms for small periods of time.

  
It was during one of these times that Wine happened upon Steven while he was meeting with Spinel and the Diamonds.

  
She entered slowly, her small screen showing up as she began to speak. "Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and White Diamond."

  
The three turned to look at her, Steven and Spinel looking over as well. When Steven saw her his eyes widened a bit, as though in shock at the state of this gem. She was bruised and battered, wounds even showing on her face now and one of her legs oddly positioned.

  
"Yes Wine Pearl?" It was Blue Diamond who spoke.

  
"My Diamond has given me orders to ask that she is given back her colonies." Wine said softly, though she spoke through her screen and not with her actual voice.  
Yellow Diamond let out a sigh. "Tell her that she will not be given back her colonies as all of them have been set free by us."

  
"I-I'll go now then." The pearl turned and began to leave but Blue Diamond's voice stopped her.

  
"Wine Pearl, should we send someone else to attend to Violet? You seem... tired." Blue looked sad but at the same time enraged, knowing what this pearl was put through by Violet Diamond.

  
"No!" Wine turned around quickly, her automated voice crying out. All the Diamonds looked shocked and surprised by the pain she showed through simply turning. "Please... no, I'm fine, and I don't want anyone else to go through what I do. I need to return now." She saluted and left.

\--After She Leaves--

"Who was that gem?" Steven asked quietly, his mind still swimming with how she looked, the pain she showed, her binds, everything... it was all worrying.

  
The Diamonds looked between each other, seeming to speak about what they should reveal before Blue Diamond let out a sigh.

  
"That was Wine Pearl; she belongs to Violet Diamond. Violet has existed for eons but hasn't left her rooms since about 5,000 years after she emerged. Wine was a flawless pearl and we gave her to Violet, hoping it would heal some part of her. You see, Violet Diamond has an incomplete gem and she hates it. She's always enraged, hostile, and what you humans call abusive. Wine Pearl is the only one allowed to enter her room but for a specific reason. It was only every few cycles before, then after Pink it changed to every few sets of cycles, but after you and peace, everything changed. Wine Pearl is only allowed out to complete her duties. If you go by that hall while she's in there... the sounds are horrid Steven. We want to help her but Violet cannot be changed... she's not obsessed with perfection or order, she's obsessed with pain." Blue explained it all slowly, her eyes shining with sadness as she did.

  
"You mean she's being beaten?" Steven asked.

  
"Not just beaten. She's abused by Violet in many ways." Yellow Diamond added in.

  
Steven turned to look at where Wine Pearl had gone and his eyes narrowed slightly as he stood. "Even if we can't change Violet Diamond, we need to help Wine Pearl. She's been going through this for eons now! How badly is she hurt? Why hasn't she reformed to heal herself?"

  
White Diamond spoke now. "She wears very covering outfits so none of us know the extent of the damage. We do know that she's been threatened that if she retreats to her gem to reform, Violet will make sure she never forms again."

  
Steven stayed silent, staring over at where Wine Pearl had been just moments ago before he directed his attention to the Diamonds once more. "We have to help her. We need to get her away from Violet Diamond; I can take her back to earth with me. She'll be safe there."

  
"We know this already but Violet Diamond won't let us take her and she never comes out of her rooms so we can speak with her." White Diamond tried explaining.

  
"Then we go to her. We take this problem to her and take Wine Pearl away, no matter if Violet approves or not. Use your powers if you have to."

  
The Diamonds looked between each other, Spinel watching them with waiting eyes until they looked back at Steven.

  
"We'll help."


	7. Rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING::Contains several different kinds of abuse, counting sexual, and has violent depictions of this abuse. It shows wounds, inflicted pain, has cussing, explicit content, and many many things that can be easily counted as triggering. If you read this it is up to you and I hold no responsibility over if you are hurt by this story. If you read it, it is your decision, you have been warned.

The room was pitch black as usual, Wine Pearl laying on the floor, lifting her head in time to see Violet Diamond's hand reach toward her. 

  
She winced as she was grabbed, the hand holding her all to tightly and pressing on all of her wounds, her torn body, her injured limbs, everything. Her eyes tightened as sharp nails were drug down her front, and a scream ripped from her lungs as her injured leg was pulled sideways into an odd angle. The wall was then coming, the pearl flying through the air and hitting it head on, her form faltering in its pain for a second as she fell to the ground and sat up against the wall a bit.

  
That hand was reaching toward her again when light suddenly flooded into the room from the door and the Diamonds, Steven, and Spinel walked in, followed by the pearls of the Diamonds. The light didn't reach where Wine Pearl sat further into the room, obscuring herself and Violet Diamond from view for the moment as the larger gem whipped around to the group, her eyes blazing.

  
"How dare you enter here! I have said that no one but my pearl is allowed entry now get out!" Violet's automated voice screeched out.

  
"We aren't leaving without Wine Pearl." Yellow Diamond said coldly as her pearl moved to the control panel by the door and put in a code. 

  
The lights of the room suddenly shone out brightly for the first time ever, the brightness causing Wine Pearl and Violet Diamond to squint their eyes for a moment.

  
The diamond stood tall, taller than Yellow but still shorter than White, her hair coming out in an eggplant purple hue and her skin colored mauve. The main trait noticed of the diamond was her missing left arm and her incomplete diamond. Her eyes were full of rage as she bent down and picked Wine Pearl up in a death grip.

  
"You called them here didn't you? You worthless imbecile!" Violet launched her at a new wall and the last thing Wine Pearl saw before blacking out was Steven rushing over to her.

  
\-------

  
Steven cried out when Violet Diamond threw the pearl, rushing to where she landed and checking her wounds. Her outfit was gone, leaving her bare and her wounds free to the eyes. Scars and wounds were everywhere, her skin bruised, her form torn, and the amount of damage entirely was monumental. 

  
The Diamonds stepped toward Violet, their eyes serious and angered, none of them having known the extent of the damage done to the pearl.

  
"Violet, this has gone on long enough. You must stop this senseless abuse against your pearl and you need to stop locking yourself away." Blue Diamond spoke up.  
"Yes, you need to stop acting like a child and grow up like the rest of us." Yellow chimed in.

  
Violet's temper raged and she took a step forward, no words coming through her screen as she raised one hand and sent out a current of darkness that knocked White Diamond back. The others called on their own powers, Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond holding the other steady as White stood and suddenly poofed the gem.

  
"We'll lock her rooms and keep her here for now. Just leave her gem to reform." White Diamond spoke up before turning to where Steven and Wine Pearl was, the other pearls and Spinel by him now as they all tried to help with the wounds. "Her condition is critical. She won't retreat to her gem right now as she's spent so long following a command to not do so. She'll need rest, energy, and much help in this recovery. We can keep her here if you don't believe you can handle it Steven, we have somewhere we can put her while she heals."

  
Steven shook his head quickly. "No, I want her to come to earth with me. I'll need help carrying her tho-," he cut off as a hand grabbed his arm and he turned to see Wine Pearl's eyes open.

  
"Umber... Umber. I need Umber." Her voice came out in a croak, her actual voice having not been used to truly speak in years. 

  
"Who's Umber?" Steven asked quickly.

  
Everyone looked confused, shaking their heads as they didn't know who it was.

  
"Need to get to Umber." She struggled, trying to stand up but her pain was overwhelming, her legs unable to be used currently. 

  
Steven understood and helped her up, hanging one of her arms over his shoulder while Blue Pearl took her other side and Wine Pearl directed the group of gems from the room, Yellow Pearl locking up the doors to it behind her. 

  
Wine led them through Violet Diamond's hall and to the corner before stopping them, slumping down onto the floor as her legs gave out when she tried to take a step. Reaching an arm up the gem pressed a purple stone and a hidden doorway opened up, revealing a tunnel down it. 

  
"Umber?" She spoke weakly before pointing down the tunnel and looking at the group. "I rescued him... I need him. Protector for me. Need... my room, it's that way." Her sentences were incomplete, her mind whirling as she tried to keep consciousness.

  
Steven nodded quickly and started down the hall, the pearls following behind him as they walked into a small room that was set up in a similar way to a human room, though there was no actual bed or desk. On the "bed" was a dragon like creature that looked up and growled as they entered.

  
"Umber? Are you Umber?" Steven asked and smiled as the creature twitched its ears. "Wine Pearl sent us to get you. I'm taking her somewhere safe and she wants you to come with us."

  
The brown creature stood up as Wine Pearl was mentioned, and when Steven pointed to the tunnel he shot down it, the others rushing to catch up to him.

  
Umber didn't jump at Wine Pearl but merely moving to her side and laid down, curling into her form softly and letting the pearl lean over onto him.

  
"Umber... I thought I would never have enough time to see you again. Hello my friend." With that the pearl blacked out once more, her body going limp as she lost consciousness.

  
Steven followed the other pearls from the tunnel and looked over at the pearl and the animal. "I'm guessing none of you knew about him. Well, he looks large enough to carry Wine so that's good." He moved toward them and held out a hand, petting Umber's head softly with his fingertips before the rest of his hand followed, trying to show he wasn't a threat. "Can you carry Wine to safety? You need to stand up and I'll put her on your back, then I'll walk beside you to make sure she doesn't fall."

  
The creature seemed to be intelligent as it nodded its head once and stood, being careful of the pearl beside him. His eyes watched Steven carefully as he moved around and picked up Wine before placing her on the back of the animal, situating her so she wouldn't fall off, her legs curled a bit to accommodate for the fact she was longer than the animal.

  
"I don't have time to stay any longer, sorry guys. She needs immediate attention so I have to get her back to earth." Steven spoke quickly, placing a hand on Wine Pearl to keep her steady as Umber and him started walking toward the galaxy warp, the others following behind him.

  
"We understand, we just hope you visit again soon." White Diamond said.

  
"Then we can play again!" Spinel cheered out happily.

  
"Sure we can, you think up another game for next time, that sound good?" Steven smiled at her. The galaxy warp hadn't been to far, plus the speed walk Steven had gone into caused them to reach it faster as he led Umber onto it. "Bye guys." With that the light of the warp engulfed them and they were sped away to earth.

  
Upon landing they were in Steven's conservatory and he led the way down into the main house and through his room, making sure Wine stayed steady on Umber's back as they moved down the stairs to the living room where Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth had been playing a game of cards. They all looked up and waved hello as Steven entered, though their expressions changed when Umber came in with the injured and still bare pearl on his back, all of her wounds open to the eye as she had not been able to re-materialize her outfit before blacking out.

  
"Steven? Who is that?" Pearl said with a shaky voice, fearing the answer.

  
"Well guys, this is Violet Diamond's pearl... Wine Pearl. I helped rescue her and so she'll be with us for a while." Steven spoke up.

  
"What's with all of those injuries? Rescued her from what?" Amethyst asked.

  
Before Steven could answer Umber stepped forward, walking up to Pearl and holding out his head to reveal a collar around his neck with an info gem attached. 

  
"Why does this thing have one of these?" Pearl said aloud as she removed it from the collar and held it up. The diamond shaped machine opened up into a full screen, showing logs, journals, videos, and so many other types of entries. "This is Wine Pearl's isn't it? This is all hers." She skimmed through a few of the writings, a hand coming up to cover her mouth in silent shock before she looked back up at the others. "This is all her past, logs, journals, videos, and so many things that all explain what she's been through."

  
Umber nodded his head before jumping up onto the couch by the others, causing some of them to move away as he settled down, shifting until Wine Pearl was off his back and instead leaning on his side, her upper torso and head using him as a pillow. He laid his head down, watching them all with a protective gaze as Amethyst grabbed a blanket and set it over the pearl's form.

  
Everyone moved to the kitchen, standing or taking a seat as Pearl opened up the logs again and began reading aloud, explaining how Wine Pearl had gotten into this state and about how she had rescued Umber from a planet that was about to be colonized by Violet Diamond. She found logs and experiments picturing how she made a gem infused crystal she placed into his chest to keep him alive and that the creature was now almost 10,000 years old because of it. She explained everything in those logs, and everyone began to realize just how much time it would take for this pearl to be herself again.

  
To recover... this pearl would need a miracle.


	8. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING::Contains several different kinds of abuse, counting sexual, and has violent depictions of this abuse. It shows wounds, inflicted pain, has cussing, explicit content, and many many things that can be easily counted as triggering. If you read this it is up to you and I hold no responsibility over if you are hurt by this story. If you read it, it is your decision, you have been warned.

Everything passed in a haze for the first few days, Wine Pearl moving in and out of consciousness and catching small bits of activity around her. Someone placing something warm and wet on her forehead. Another time when something with the same feeling was being wiped along her wounded body. Then once when she was being sat up and shifted, soft things moving and being set around her body.

  
It was all confusing but Wine Pearl couldn't do anything about it, her body limp, her mind a haze of emotions and her body screaming with pain as she tried to move only to fail and lose herself to the darkness again.

  
Her eyes opened slowly after some time, her mind clearing slowly until she could finally rip herself from unconsciousness at last and look around at her surroundings.  
"Where am I?" She said quietly as her eyes took everything in.

  
Umber was by her, the gem's head and upper torso laying on the animal as he slept peacefully. The room was colored in a light brown with a material that Wine knew as wood. Umber and her were laying on a soft, semi white surface that was soft and cushiony beneath her. The floor was clean, a table sat to her right side a little ways and when she looked back a bit she saw stairs going upwards. Large windows beside a door allowed silver moonlight to filter in, blanketing everything in a calm and serene atmosphere as the gem sat up, staying still for a few moments to let her head settle from the movement.

  
It was then that she felt soft fabrics on her body and looked down, her eyes widening as she saw she had been dressed in a pair of light purple, soft shorts and a white t-shirt. A hand lifted, finding that her hair was down and the spike in her head was in full view. Wait... she lifted her hand? Her binds were gone, along with her gag and everything. Her normal outfit was completely gone, replaced with these earth clothes and then she began to remember. The beating, the Diamonds entering, Steven rushing toward her before darkness grabbed her. Then some light, blurry recollections of leading them to her room and a vivid remembrance of that feeling of wanting Umber beside her, before blackness caught up once more.

  
"Where am I?" The gem said once more, though this time her mind actually caught the question and it became real as she looked around, not recognizing anything but Umber and her info log diamond that had been placed back on his collar. She stood slowly, the movement causing Umber to open his eyes and raise his head, seemingly confused at the warmth missing from his side before he saw Wine and stood, moving to her side to help her as she stumbled toward the door of this strange room and opened it.

  
Beyond was a porch, stairs going down from it to a grassy hill that gave way to sand further down before even that stopped, a giant expanse of water shining in the moonlight, the stars reflecting in its surface. 

  
Umber stayed by her side, catching her when she would stumble as she moved down onto the sand, looking down at her feet as it shifted under her weight and applied a soothing feeling to her form. She continued on after a few moments, following the sand to the water and hesitating for only a moment before stepping into the liquid and letting the coldness wash over her as she stepped deeper, stopping when it reached to just above her knees. 

  
"Umber... do you know what this place is?" Wine said softly, reaching a hand over and setting it on the head of her friend.

  
"It's Earth." 

  
The voice startled Wine at first, causing her to whip around and jag her head, her vision spinning and making her lean on Umber for a second. 

  
"Easy there, you've been through a lot." The voice belonged to a pearl. "I'm Pearl, not sure if you remember me though."

  
Wine looked at her for a few seconds before realization seeped into her gaze. "You belonged to White Diamond until being switched with Pink Diamond's old pearl." 

  
Pearl looked uncomfortable for a moment, letting out a light chuckle. "Yes, that's me. I don't belong to anyone now though, just like you."

  
Wine looked confused, her head tilting to the side. "I belong to Violet Diamond. Where is she? I need to get back immediately or she'll... make it worse." She avoided the real words of what she meant.

  
"I know what you went through. We all do, that animal allowed us to see your info gem when you were brought here and it explained it all, even the thing with your head. Sorry if you feel uncomfortable in such revealing clothes and with your hair down, we didn't have a lot around to dress you in." Pearl took some steps back toward the wooden structure before smiling at Wine softly. "Come on, you look like you have a lot of questions, I can help you with the answers."

  
The purple hued gem stayed silent and still for several moments, her mind swimming until she took a stumbling step forward, still using Umber for support as she moved out of water and followed Pearl.

  
Once inside the 'house' as Pearl called it, Wine began to ask question after question about where she was and what these strange things around her was, avoiding that one question that roared in her mind.

  
She learned that she had woken up inside a human house and the soft surface she had been on was called a couch. Here on Earth, gems were given freedom and could be whoever they wished to be. There was a settlement called Little Homeworld where many uncorrupted, off color, and just earth gems loved at while many of the humans lived within Beach City. She began to run out of questions, her stress building and her personalities fighting inside of her as she finally found her asking the question she had been avoiding.

  
"What happened to Violet Diamond and why am I here?"

  
Pearl watched her for a few moments before letting out a sigh and shifted her position to get more comfortable. "Steven convinced the Diamonds to finally get you away from Violet Diamond. She was enraged by it and tried to stop them, even using her own powers on White. The three of them poofed her and left her locked within her room while Steven and Blue Pearl carried you out and you led them to some hidden room where that animal was, I believe his name is Umber, that's what your logs said anyways. You blacked out after that and Steven brought you here so you would be safe. You've been out for a month now, or thirty one cycles in gem terms. We cleaned your body, Steven did his best to heal the worst of your wounds, and we all took turns watching you in case you woke up. Amethyst was getting me for my turn, you must have woken up before I got in here."

  
"I see. So this place, how long am I to be here before returning to Violet Diamond?"

  
"That's just it, you don't have to go back. You never have to abused and beaten ever again, you're free." Pearl smiled softly at the other.

  
It took a few moments until Wine fully understood those words, her eyes widening and tears beginning to build as emotions passed through her, fear, happiness, joy, relief, pain, it was all so confusing but soon tears had spilled and she was smiling softly, her emotional personality taking hold for the first time in 10,000 years. "I'm free."


	9. Run Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING::Contains several different kinds of abuse, counting sexual, and has violent depictions of this abuse. It shows wounds, inflicted pain, has cussing, explicit content, and many many things that can be easily counted as triggering. If you read this it is up to you and I hold no responsibility over if you are hurt by this story. If you read it, it is your decision, you have been warned.

Screaming ricocheted through the house once more, causing Steven to sigh as it tore him from his sleep and down the stairs to see Wine Pearl screaming and thrashing around in her sleep for the fourth night in a row. The boy moved over to her side, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her to wake her up. 

  
Wine Pearl's eyes shot open and her scream was bloodcurdling as she began to hit and kick, her eyes glazed over as though she was seeing something else.

  
"Wine, it's okay! You're safe on Earth, you're okay." Steven began to say, shaking her a bit more until she began to calm down, her eyes clearing up as stuttering breaths shook her chest and tears stained her cheeks.

  
She looked around slowly before her head fell into her hands and she just cried, Steven rubbing her back softly and Umber laying his head on her lap as she shook under the torrent of emotions. "I'm so sorry, I know this keeps happening, I'm sorry." Her voice cracked and broke, her throat still not use to being used and her crying only making talking harder.

  
"It's okay Wine. After what you went through, it's normal to have night terrors like this. You don't need to apologize for it, you can't control it." Steven spoke quietly.   
"I know but still, it keeps waking you up and this dumb spike tears up Umber every time I start thrashing and you have to heal him and just, it's all so much." Wine sobbed out as Steven set about picking up things that had been knocked over and, indeed, healing Umber's torn side. 

  
"It's okay Wine, I don't mind helping you through this. It'll take time until you recover but you don't have to do it alone, you have all of us here to help." A yawn erupted from the boy as he finished speaking, drawing Wine's attention to him.

  
"You should go back to sleep Steven, I'm okay now." 

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"Yeah, I've got Umber after all." She smiled softly and watched as Steven nodded and went back upstairs to his room before she stood up with a sigh and searched around before finding some paper and a pencil. Her words looked like random words, but to the other gems it would be words as Wine only knew how to write, in gem. Once she had finished the pearl went outside the house with Umber, climbed on his back, and told him to just go.

  
Umber twitched his ears as he caught the word, hesitating for a moment before huffing and running down the stairs and onto the beach, running away from the house steadily, some of his fur being clasped by Wine to hold.

  
They stayed in silence for awhile until Wine began to feel her legs cramp, her wounds still hurting as was usual and forcing her to halt Umber. "We'll stay here for a bit boy. I just... don't want to be a hindrance to them anymore. Lets find somewhere to rest." She moved off of his back before looking around slowly, seeing a set of buildings and a large tower with a two-sided... thing? turning on top, Little Homeworld was its name as she had been told. The gem was far enough away from it that she wasn't scared of being found by anyone there and her nerves relaxed as she found a small cave and went inside, sitting down by a wall and letting the still air of the cave soothe her mind.

  
"Mrrr." Umber let out a soft, comforting noise and moved to her side, curling up by her and keeping the gem warm as she fell into a fitful sleep. 

\-----------

  
Once again Wine woke up screaming, though now there was no one there to help her as she fought to calm down, leaning against Umber and breathing heavily as images swam through her mind of her nightmares, of where she had once been.

  
It took an hour for her to calm down, the sun well in the sky by the time she managed to get moving around, setting up the cave for her to stay in for now.

  
"I read some of those 'survival books' that Steven has in his house. I need a fire but I want to put a ring around it so I need rocks, sticks, and leaves. Then I also need to lay out somewhere to sleep." Wine spoke aloud, Umber watching her as she found loose stones around the cave and made a circle at the center. She then left, returning a few minutes later with an armful of sticks and leaves that she arranged inside the ring of stones. "There, now just to find out how to light it when it gets dark, we can deal with that later though. I found a bush with these really big leaves, maybe I can set out a few layers of them to use as a bed?" She was asking the question to both herself and Umber, who was laying down watching her. The gem left again, returning about half an hour later with a large stack of huge, prominently-veined, green leaves that had been torn off at the stalk, each leaf being about four feet long easily. Wine chose a spot close to the fire pit she had made and laid out the leaves in layers until it was nice and fluffy and was big enough to hold both her and Umber.

  
Umber stood now, moving closer to sniff at the odd pallet before circling around a few times and settling down on the leaves with a huff.

  
"You like it? That's good, I found these on a really huge plant, and I mean it was huge." Wine let out a small chuckle before looking around at the cave slowly, her eyes dimming as she did. "It's so empty in here... so lonely." She went quiet, sitting down on the leaves by Umber as she looked out of the cave toward the sunny fields, across to where Little Homeworld sat in the distance. "This is for the best... I won't be a hindrance to anyone out here."


	10. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING::Contains several different kinds of abuse, counting sexual, and has violent depictions of this abuse. It shows wounds, inflicted pain, has cussing, explicit content, and many many things that can be easily counted as triggering. If you read this it is up to you and I hold no responsibility over if you are hurt by this story. If you read it, it is your decision, you have been warned.

It had been a week now since Wine had ran away to the cave. She ventured out in the early morning hours to find things she needed, happening across odd items she would keep as well. Her days went slowly, her thoughts constantly haunted by flashbacks to that darkened room, the hand reaching out to grab her and inflict more pain yet again. It became normal for her to cry at random, easily having breakdowns and such at any time until it got to where she stopped leaving the cave at all. 

  
Umber would venture out to hunt, bringing back small things like berries for Wine or more twigs and leaves for the fire each time he returned. The leaf bed had turned brown and shriveled before Wine threw it into the fire, watching the flames eat at it like her mind was doing to her.

  
She was so use to pain... she began taking stones and banging them on her legs and arms, taking the sharper edged ones to cut slashes down her form until Umber would stop her, knocking the stones from her hands and keeping his eyes on her the rest of the day.

  
It stayed like this and another week went by. The fire was forgotten, now a pit of ash and rocks that Wine merely stared into vacantly, her eyes seeing pictures in the soot, pictures that caused her to claw at her own arms and legs, cry, sob, and just break down entirely several times everyday until she just turned vacant, unable to feel that pain anymore as her mind took her back to her past and she was forced to go through it again and again even though her body sat within the cave, untouched but for the clawing of her nails on her body, the only sign she was still even responsive, even her eyes having glazed over and showing nothing.

  
Umber stayed by her side, staying near at all times, trying to stop her hands from adding more wounds but failing. He would leave to hunt, always returning within an hour to sit beside Wine once more, knowing in his mind that she had no idea he was even there anymore.

  
The animal would bring back things still, a twig covered in berries, an odd trinket here and there, he felt that it may soothe Wine, these things that didn't relate to the turmoil in her mind, but she didn't see them even though her eyes were open. She didn't see Umber, the cave, the ash blowing around when a stray breeze would find a way into the cave, she was just gone.

  
Her colors darkened, her eyes became even more distant and the clawing was still the only thing to show that her body was still responsive to anything, constantly scratching her form again and again, causing her skin to turn red and blistery, never having a break and so even breaking open and tearing once this had gone on long enough.

  
Umber left once more, heading out the next day to hunt again. He tracked a rabbit as it scuttled across the plains, his eyes trained on its brown fur as he stalked it across the terrain, focusing only on the prey and not his surroundings. Suddenly though, the rabbit darted into a burrow and Umber huffed out in annoyance as he sat up out of his crouch to realize he was now only a few hundred feet from Little Homeworld, where the other gems lived. He turned and looked back toward the cave in the distance before his eyes narrowed and he ran to Little Homeworld, slipping inside.

  
The creature batted at gems softly, nudged their legs, made noises, and did everything to get their attention. Then after he had gotten their attention he tried to get them to follow him to no avail, but he didn't stop, trying again and again, knowing that someone had to help him or Wine would stay in that cave forever like this and he would loose the only family he ever had.

  
The gem that finally followed him was a non-faceted agate, their gemstone smooth and colored in light blue at one spot, a cerulean through the rest, and had three stripes, two pink and one a pink/white. Their hair was a deep sea-blue and was slightly curly, the most curled part hanging over their shoulders and their bangs covering their eyes. The gem's body was a pale blue/green and has spots of darker and lighter blue/greens along with some pink and light pink along their arms. Three horns came from their head, the middle light blue/green, the right the same with a pink stripe and then a pink/white tip, and the left a light blue/green with a pink tip. They wore a dark blue/green strapless top that seemed to mimic a bikini top, allowing the gem on their navel to be seen. They were also adorned in dark blue/green pants and light blue/green boots, completing their style.

  
Umber had nudged at their legs until they noticed him, a smile crossing their face as they leaned down to pet his head.

  
"Hello there, what are you doing?" Her voice was smooth and sweet, with a deeper tone as well.

  
Umber turned in circles a few time before running a few steps toward the exit of Little Homeworld, stopping, and looking back at them. He ran back to them after a few moments before turning and doing the same thing.

  
The gem watched him do this a few times before she lit up, a wide smile coming to her face. "Do you want me to follow you? Do you have something to show me?"  
Umber nodded his head quickly and the gem let out a laugh as she stretched her arms before moving toward him. 

  
"Then lead the way."

  
The gem said nothing while they walked, following behind Umber as he led them out of Little Homeworld and into the fields around it, setting himself on a path straight toward the cave where Wine Pearl was. The sun had started to set, blanketing everything in an orange glow as his steps sped up, the animal wanting to get back to Wine as soon as possible and get her the help she needed.

  
"Wait up there! You're pretty fast!" She began to jog but Umber shot into a sprint, the pair only about a hundred feet from the cave entrance. The agate watched him run inside, the sunset causing the interior to be dark from where she was, making it where she couldn't see what awaited her there. "Okay, you are definitely fast." She panted out as she reached the cave, stopping outside to catch her breath before stepping inside and letting her eyes adjust to the dim light. "Now, what did you want to sh-," her voice cut off when she spotted Wine Pearl, her body covered in countless wounds, that spike still sticking out from the back of her head, and her hands constantly clawing at her body as tears trailed down her face. "Oh my stars!" The gem shouted out, rushing forward and crouching by the gem, placing one hand on her shoulder softly and looking into her eyes only to see that they were lifeless, distant, and entirely vacant. She acted fast, lifting up the other bridal style, gripping her hands in one of her owns to stop her insistent scratching, and sprinting from the cave, Umber following behind her as she ran as fast as she could back to Little Homeworld and to her home. 

  
It was a blue home with a deep sea blue roof, the interior decorated with the same colors she was. The main room had two recliners and a love seat situated around a small table, a t.v stand nearby with a random show playing on the t.v that stood on it. The only other room had a big, plush bed with a bedside table, a dresser, and a desk. 

  
The gem set Wine on the bed, placing the purple gem's hands underneath her sides a bit so she wouldn't scratch at herself and it seemed to work, to pearl showing no signs of trying to pull her hands from under her as the agate pulled a furry, plush blanket over them and turned around to Umber. "Stay here with her, I'm going to go get Steven and the gems." She then sprinted from the room and out of the house, not stopping for anything.

  
Umber watched her leave, his eyes trained on the doorway for a few moments before he shook out his fur and climbed up onto the bed, curling up at Wine's side and watching her intently as she starred vacantly up at the ceiling.


	11. New Character

The new character I introduced is not my own character! They are an official gem in Steven Universe, though they are only a background gem.

Her gem is a Blue Lace Agate, in this story her nickname is going to be Agate by everyone, but Wine calls her Lace.

Her design belong to the creators of Steven Universe but her given personality and such in this story is done by me as just my take on how she may be.


	12. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING::Contains several different kinds of abuse, counting sexual, and has violent depictions of this abuse. It shows wounds, inflicted pain, has cussing, explicit content, and many many things that can be easily counted as triggering. If you read this it is up to you and I hold no responsibility over if you are hurt by this story. If you read it, it is your decision, you have been warned.

"It is her!" Steven cried out as he ran into the room where Wine Pearl lay, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst following him.

  
The agate walked in a few moments later and sat down on the foot of the bed. "So this is who you guys have been looking for? Well, I wouldn't have found her if not for that animal there, he came here and I followed him."

  
"Where was she?" Pearl piped up.

  
"In a cave about two miles from here, I found her like this though." The agate grabbed the top of the blanket she had placed on them and pulled it down, revealing bright marks all along her arms, legs, and part of her stomach where her shirt was torn. 

  
"How did it happen? Do you know?" Amethyst stepped closer to get a better look, noticing that the pearl's hands were underneath her body.

  
"She did it herself. She was scratching at herself repeatedly, it looked like she'd been doing it nonstop for a while. I pinned her hands beneath her for now so she wouldn't start it up again. I don't know what's up with the other wounds though, or that spike in her head." They scratched the back their neck nervously as they quickly added, "I promise it wasn't me who did any of this to her."

  
Steven smiled softly and looked at them. "It's okay Agate, we already know the story behind the rest, it's why she was brought here, to get her away from Violet Diamond and help her to recover." The boy moved to the side of the bed and looked at the gem closely, frowning a bit as he realized she wasn't asleep, her eyes wide open, but she wasn't awake either, she was just... gone.

  
"She's in a trance of sorts." Pearl said quickly, having come up behind Steven to see as well. "It's probably been caused by her trauma, she's lost in her thoughts, probably in flashbacks to what happened to her. I... would know well." 

  
Amethyst noticed the pause in her voice and stepped forward, placing a reassuring hand on Pearl's shoulder.

  
Blue Lace Agate stood up and moved to the other side of the bed, sitting down and moving closer to the pearl. "What if we shake her? It might snap her out of it if only a little, and a little is better than none at all."

  
Everyone stayed silent for a while, seeming to think about the idea before Steven let out a sigh.

  
"We have to try something at least." He said softly and looked down at Wine.

  
Agate nodded and reached forward, gripping the smaller gem's shoulders before shaking her softly at first. When there was no reaction she shook her a bit harder, continuing until the pearl suddenly let out a scream and bolted upright, almost hitting Agate with her forehead.

  
Wine was suddenly crying, tears streaming down her face as she bolted from the bed and to a corner of the room, huddling down and hiding her face in her arms as she screamed and cried, calling out words as well.

  
"Stop! No! I don't like this! Please just stop! Why me?! Please just stop, let me go, let me GO!" She continued her screaming as everyone stared at her in shocked silence, unsure what to do for the fragile gem as Umber jumped up and moved to her side, laying down but not touching her, his eyes watching her closely.

  
The screams and crying continued until Agate stood and walked over to the pearl, the others watching as she sat down and leaned against the wall, a soft smile on her face as she looked up at the ceiling.

  
"Tough time huh?" She said as though everything was normal.

  
Wine jumped, her head turning to see Agate so quickly that the spike in her head dragged itself across the wall, leaving a jagged line and causing Wine's hands to shoot to her head in pain. "Wh-What?" She said after a few moments, her eyes turning to look at Agate.

  
"Tough time huh? I mean you're having a tough time by the way."

  
"T-Tough time... yeah." The pearl was taken aback by how normal this gem was acting, but also that she didn't look like a normal agate, Wine's eyes moving to look at the spots of color and horns the gem had.

  
Catching onto what she was looking at Agate let out a slight laugh. "These things? Don't worry about them, I use to be a corrupted gem is all." She laid a hand on Wine's back and looked at her finally, though her eyes were hidden by her bangs as usual. "You need a shoulder to cry on?"

  
Wine Pearl was in shock, this gem didn't even know her yet she was being so nice, even with how Wine surely looked and the horrid state of her form. Tears built up again as she nodded and flung her arms around the gem, her face laying against the agate's chest as she sobbed and shook, the other rubbed her back softly.

  
Everyone looked at them in vivid shock and confusion, causing Agate to laugh lightly and shake her head. "Sometimes, people just need to be treated like normal and not like some piece of glass that could break at anytime."

  
The gems just stood there, watching and waiting as Wine Pearl cried until her tears ran out, her shaking moving to a stop before her form went limp and she fell asleep against Agate.

  
The quartz gem let her sleep, staying still even as Umber moved over and laid against them as though to say thank you.

  
A few minutes passed until Garnet spoke up, breaking the silence.

  
"She should stay here."

  
"What? Why?" Amethyst and Pearl said together.

  
Garnet adjusted her visor before speaking again. "It's obvious she's at peace here. I mean, look at her. Normally she has night terrors within minutes of falling asleep but she's not this time. She feels safer here for some reason."

  
Everyone looked at Wine Pearl for a few moments before they began to agree, looking to Agate for her answer.

  
Agate was twirling a lock of the pearl's hair around her finger, smiling down at the gem softly as she spoke. "Yeah, she can stay here. I'll make sure she stays safe."

  
"Thank you Agate, we'll leave you to help her settle in then." Pearl said softly as to not wake Wine before she, and the others, left.

  
Blue Lace watched them leave before shifting, standing up and moving Wine Pearl back to the bed, Umber jumping up and laying beside her. "You really care about her don't you? Oh! I forgot to ask them what your name is." She shrugged her shoulders after a few moments. "Oh well, I'll ask this one when she wakes up."

  
Agate left the room, returning a few moments later with a chair that she placed beside the bed and sitting down to wait.


End file.
